When the Sky Shall Turn Dark, No One Will Weep
by SilverEchoes
Summary: One lost soul, the last of a mighty and ancient race, is now the prey in a deadly game. But even prey can become predators... later 6x2, 1x2x1
1. Near Genocide

I do not own Gundam Wing AC, nor do I profit in any form related to the show.

Solo snarled, green eyes gleaming with hatred as he heard their enemies steadily advance towards him. And the Prince.

The slender figure behind him trembled in tell-tale exhaustion, sheer will seeming the only thing to hold him up. His face was pale, and his eyes feverishly bright, but the look in their stunning depths showed that he was nowhere near defeated. Despite the perilous situation, Solo felt a surge of pride for his prince. The youth, for that was what he truly was considered as in their ancient race, had proven himself to be a strong and intelligent soul, managing to waylay their pursuers for several precious hours through cunning tricks and his blooming magical power.

Which brought him unpleasantly to the situation they were in.

"My Prince."

A wry twist of pale lips greeted him, and eyes that looked too old for a youthful face glanced at him. "We are the last of our people Solo. Our ancient lands ravaged, our blood spilt like water. What am I the prince of? Please, call me for once by my real name, and not some mocking title."

"I cannot, my Prince. At least, not now." Solo replied, feeling sorrow well up in him as he gazed upon what remained of his once cheerful, sunny prince that had stolen all his former subjects' heart. Dead subjects. "Listen. Do you hear them? This time we cannot flee no more. Hide, my Prince, and carry our peoples' memories within your soul. Live to revenge the Evil one, so our souls may lay in peace."

Solo turned to go, but the Prince's desperate voice caused him to pause.

"No! Solo…you cannot…How can you leave this burden on me? We can find a way, don't give up all hope yet!"

Solo tilted his head back, smiling gently at the stars one last time, silent witnesses to the catastrophe that had struck them. Without a word, he slipped into the dark embrace of the woods.

Seconds later, the sounds of fighting rang out in the woods, until a pained Elven death cry floated forth, carried by the wind, to echo in the Prince's ears.

"_Duo_."

5 years later…

The black cloaked figure sat down gracefully, carefully laying down a slender sheathed dagger next to him. The lean frame surreptitiously stretched, loosening stiff muscles as the innkeeper quickly hurried over.

"Hello sir," She recited, blue eyes twinkling as she handed him a menu, "what would you like today?"

The figure tilted his head, and the innkeeper saw a tired, but charming, smile under the darkness of his hood. With a soft, exhausted tone, the customer answered.

"A good meal and a soft bed, but I'm afraid I lack the coin, mistress. Would you mind if I washed some dishes and pay for a meal and bed that way?"

Hilde hesitated, but she noted the strong, confident way he talked, his entire manner radiating an aura of honesty. Besides, it would be not too much of a burden to give to someone who had evidently lost much, Hilde decided, noting the worn fabric of what had been decidedly an expensive and durable silk cloak, and the amazing craftsmanship of the dagger handle, never mind the blade.

"Sure." She said warmly. "But eat first, you look famished."

The stranger murmured a grateful, rather surprised, thanks, and cautiously picked up the menu. Immediately, his eyes fell to the bottom of it…

"Nope," Hilde declared, crossing her arms. "You are not going to have porridge. I'll be darned if I let you starve under my care."

The figure gave a grunt of disbelief, but then said, "How about a small bowl of vegetable noodle soup and a half of loaf of bread?"

Hilde fought the urge to strangle her customer. Of course he had to pick the second cheapest dish on the damn menu! She opened her mouth, ready to deny him that too, but his words cut her off.

"Truly mistress, I mean no insult. It is just that I…I really loved my mother's…" The words seem to stumble awkwardly out of the stranger's mouth, almost like he didn't mean to say it.

Hilde realized the wistful tone in the black-cloaked person's words were genuine, and she sighed and pretended not to hear the sentence that the stranger had accidentally leaked out.

"Stranger," She said, "I have a feeling that my definition of small is going to be a mite different than yours." The last was added with a wink.

The person shifted, and suddenly said, "Call me Shinigami." The words were wary, but at the same time, warm, as if the stranger had abruptly decided to trust her.

"Pleased to meet you Shinigami." The innkeeper said, trying out the exotic sounding name on her tongue. "My name's Hilde, and I hope you'll enjoy your stay."


	2. Drunken Tongues

Thanks for all the reviews folks! Please tell me what you think of this next little chapter.

_Kayla Silvermoon_-XOXO-FIRST REVIEWER! Hugs you.

_Duo Yuy-Chang_- Yay! Lookee here, I followed your words…;-)

_Cerulean Waters_-Yeah, I've thought to make Hilde a stabilizing figure in this fic. Poor Duo…the last of the elves suddenly thrusted into an unfamiliar world…well, he just needed something solid in his new life.

_Tortured Artist 666_-Good? Really? MY WORK? I think I died and went to heaven.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Shin!"

"Yes?" Duo said, lazily polishing a blade as he sat in a chair near the warm fireplace.

"What have I told you about polishing my kitchen knives in front of customers?"

"…" Duo thought for a moment, and then flipped it in the air, a deadly blur of metal, and caught it with ease, neatly grasping the handle with a quick flick of his fingers. "It makes them uncomfortable."

"Exactly!" Hilde declared, "So put it away."

"But," Duo protested, his face wearing a charming pout, although it was concealed by the black hood and cloak he always wore, "I'm bored! And I already swept the floor, fed the horses…"

"Sing and dance, or tell a story then." Hilde said. "We could use the entertainment."

"…what?"

"Relax, Shin. It's a joke." She laughed in amusement at the stunned, indignant, words Duo managed to sputter.

"More beer!" Someone called out, and Hilde immediately bustled away, heading over with a fresh, foaming mug of the alcoholic beverage.

Duo sighed, and stood up. He had needed an excuse to listen to the conversations in the bar, as drunken and loose tongues often revealed little secrets, information that he needed to carry out revenge for the near genocide of his race, but now it looked like he would need to find another excuse. The inn mistress had gave him a permanent job, where he was second-in-command of the inn. He admired the way Hilde had put her trust in him, and made sure that for the week he'd stayed so far would be the one of the more relaxing ones for the busy inn mistress.

Ah, Hilde. Duo thought with a wince. She'd already demolished a rather impressive list of excuses. He was going to have to think up of another set soon if he wanted his revenge before the culprit died peacefully of old age.

Faintly, sounds of footsteps and coarse voices reached his sensitive ears, and he was alert, hand unconsciously in a ready position to flick out the dagger hidden up his sleeve as the door flew wide open, helped along by a kick. He relaxed slightly as only a group of common soldiers, evidently looking for some evening entertainment, came in. Seeing that Hilde was busy, Duo came over to the group of men.

"Would you like anything?" He said, well aware that the roaming groups of soldiers often meant trouble. Hilde had told him of several rather expensive episodes of encounters like these before.

"A round of beer and roast beef." One of the soldiers roared, his order enthusiastically approved by his comrades, "Fetch it quick, we don't like to be kept waiting, do we boys?" A chorus of "No" responded.

Tapping his foot in thought, the black-cloaked figure nodded briefly.

"Very well." Duo replied blandly, still sounding polite as he sneered internally at the arrogance of the disorganized lot. They barely looked like they knew any trace of discipline. Turning away, he made sure to pass by Hilde, and tapped her twice on her arm as he walked towards the kitchen. The two taps was their unspoken code for trouble, and the calm tilt of her head as she peeked at the newcomers out of the corner of her eye showed that she understood.

You just got to love that girl. Duo smirked as he grabbed a cook's attention. Her bold nerve was a welcome change from the usual meek human girls, mewling and helpless. If any of the soldiers started acting up, they would be in for some serious trashing from the steely, but cute, inn mistress.

He calmly held up the tray of beer and roast beef easily with one hand, managing to balance the awkward load with natural ease as he went to serve the soldiers himself. No sense in sticking in a hapless waitress among a crude bunch such as those soldiers. Hopefully, his presence would keep their drunken tempers and wandering hands somewhat in control. And if they didn't…Duo allowed a feral gleam to flash in his eyes. He wouldn't mind some fighting practice tonight.

By the time he returned to the bar, the soldiers had claimed the cozy fireside table for themselves, trading crude jokes. As he came nearer, he caught whispers of conversation.

"…won't stand for it…"

"Damn the bloody rebels…"

"Heard they destroyed an entire legion…"

"…more like a base…"


	3. Who Is He?

Whoa! It's an update! Sorry guys, I had to study for my piano certificate of merit. Music theory should be outlawed…evil…

"Rebels?" Duo muttered to Hilde as he stood half hidden in the shadows, keeping a silent watch on the soldiers. "What rebels?"

Hilde's face turned serious, and her voice grew tight. "Supposedly, there are some idiots out there who like to stir up trouble. They evidently don't like the peace that the OZ council brings, so they target their Special bases, where the Powers of Peace are protected. My brother…he died recently in one of their attacks."

Duo was silent, taking in her words.

"Was he a soldier?" He said finally.

Hilde nodded. "…But he was so disillusioned by the supposed glory of war. He never was meant to be a soldier." She said with finality, eyes red-rimmed, but voice steady. "He cheered like everyone else when the Fey were eliminated, believing that he could be a warrior without fighting anyone in this peace."

Duo had turned to face the soldiers. In a soft voice, that was chillingly cool, he spoke.

"Soldiers become what they are by actions. A true soldier is ready to die anytime." He pondered the laughing ring of drunken soldiers before softly speaking again, in an almost hurt and confused voice. "You said everyone cheered when the Fey…died. Tell me, why so many viewed them as a threat?"

"Are you a sympathizer?" Hilde continued, without waiting for him to answer her question. "Don't be. For years we've been looked down upon by them, and when children starved in the streets during the famines, they walked around in the fanciest of silks, turning up their noses at our plight. They were cruel…" Her voice dropped off to a haunted whisper, eyes staring into nothing, evidently lost in memories.

"But why a threat?" Duo said, his posture stiff at the lies. His people did no such thing!

A call for more roast beef came from the group of soldiers was ignored as Duo turned his head at Hilde's silence.

Her hands clenched, the inn mistress was pale, her eyes unfocused and glassy. Instantly Duo sprang to her side as she stumbled and fell into his worried arms.

"Hilde? What's wrong? Damn it! Hilde!"

He shook her gently, ignoring the loud, more annoyed calls for roast beef from the soldiers. When there was no response, he reached a hand to her forehead, intending to take her temperature.

Magic.

With shock, he felt the unmistakable metallic presence of mortal magic crash against his own at the contact of his fingers against her forehead. His physical senses dulled as he fought off the foreign power that was trying to take hold in his mind.

Unbidden, he saw a startled ice blue eye open and trace the magic…with an oath, Duo frantically broke his contact, somewhat confused as he realized he was staring at a rather drunken and overly curious soldier a few inches away from his face.

His fist shot out and smashed underhanded into the soldier's gut instinctively, gagging as a wave of rank breath washed over him, forced out from the startled soldier's lungs.

The man crashed backwards, his scarred features twisted rather comically. Duo carefully propped Hilde in a chair as he shakily stood up.

"The next time you need something, try asking someone who can actually respond." He said bitingly, his heart racing at how close his cover had been blown. If the man had seen his ears…

The soldier's companions were roaring with laughter as the soldier curled up into a ball, his skin rapidly turning pale under layers of dirt. With dismay, Duo realized that he had hit the human like he would an Elven soldier in one of their practice fights. With the fact that Elven physical abilities were well above the level that mere humans had, Duo had probably given him quite a crippling blow.

Ouch.

When the soldier's companions suddenly realized that their fallen comrade was seriously hurt, things might turn a little nasty. That would be a very bad thing.

Very bad.

And, Duo thought, with a rapidly growing headache, it was happening.

"Hey! What did you do to him? You crazy moron! You want to have the shit beaten out of you?"

Great. Absolutely wonderful. What he did not want right now was a damning fight on his hands. What he wanted to do was to get the hell out of here before whatever powerful mage that had set a spell on Hilde came tearing after his trail.

I may run, and I may hide. Duo smiled grimly, knowing how the Elven people regarded running away from a battle as one of the horrifying acts of cowardice possible, But I never have yet lied. He still hadn't sunken that far in order to carry out his revenge.

"Your companion will be fine. But no, thank you very much. I don't think I want the shit beaten out of me, as you so artfully put it."

"Too bad." One man grinned, wiping a greasy hand across his mouth. "You're in for it now."

Oh yeah. He definitely had a killer headache coming up. That line was so clinché, it made him almost want to puke on them. Here was a creature that was painfully lacking in imagination.

Duo palmed the black dagger, his action hidden under the shadowy folds of his cloak.

They were about to discover firsthand what it was like to have a tiger among coyotes.


	4. Encounters

O**h wow, look here, I've updated! **Sorry, I spent the entire summer vacation (2 months!) in a foreign country, so I wasn't able to update. **By the way, thanks for your reviews guys**, especially every single one of you who told me how much you enjoyed this story I send all of you my bear-hugs-of-joy!

A black blur was all that the soldier was aware of before a booted heel slammed him in the gut. With a groan, the man flew backwards, crashing through the window from the ferocious force concentrated in the kick.

Taking advantage of the stunned crowd from the sudden move, Duo neatly escaped through the broken window into the snow encrusted world of night. The pale moon barely illuminated anything, but to Duo's heightened Elven senses, the dimly lit scene looked the same as a mortal would see it drenched in sunlight. With a slight pause, the elf gathered himself to flip backwards and land as silently and sure-footedly as a cat on the roof.

As shouts broke out in the inn beneath his feet, and some soldiers started scrambling out, Duo grasped a tree branch nearby and carefully balanced himself on the slender branch. With a flash of purple eyes, the elf disappeared through the trees.

…

Who was that? Zechs mused, propping himself up in his bed. He had thought it but a dream, however…the man narrowed his stunning ice-blue eyes, there was no doubt that the person, dream figure or not, had managed to break into a memory spell he himself had set upon someone.

A dream indeed.

The Sorcerer narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, remembering his brief look at the intruder. A pair of slanted exotic amethyst eyes, gleaming with a fierce powerful spirit, set in a delicately sculpted pale face. Soft, petal pink lips…

"Prince Duo. How very fortunate." Zechs whispered, a smirk spreading on his lips, revealing white teeth.

…

Duo yawned, and locking his lags automatically against the sturdy tree branch, and stretched out his arms, shaking off the light dusting of snow that covered his form.

Opening his eyes blearily, Duo found himself looking into the point of a sword. His eyes fluttered sleepily in annoyance. Damn, it was getting harder and harder to walk on tree-

Dammit, was that a sword point!

With a hastily spat out curse, Duo dropped out of the tree, barely remembering to twist his body at the last minute to land on his feet. A tiny burst of snow showed him that the person with him in the tree had also dropped to the ground. The elf wasted no time and leaped forward lightning quick, to catch his opponent hopefully unbalanced.

Nope. Whoever it was behind the still fading snow cloud blocked Duo's fist expertly.

Duo grinned as his leg connected savagely with flesh.

The guy didn't manage to block that move. Of course, being mortal probably meant that your opponent rarely ever had the reflexes of an experienced Elven warrior.

The snow cloud settled, leaving Duo holding a dagger to the throat of a…

Drop-dead gorgeous boy.

Piercing cobalt blue eyes glared at him behind unruly chocolate bangs.

"Handsome," Duo drawled. "Have you ever heard of waking up a guy politely?"

The young man glared, trying to burn a hole through Duo's forehead. The elf ignored him, and continued talking pleasantly.

"And you two, behind that oak over there, care to join us?"

An old man stepped out, joined by another. Duo stared, momentarily forgetting about his captive. One of them had attached a metal arm thing to a missing limb, the effect complete with odd goggles, and the other sported a mushroom type hairstyle and an overlarge birdlike nose that looked stitched on.

Please don't tell me those are the latest fashions for old geezers…The elf thought, his eyebrow twitching in disbelief.

"I am Jay, and my colleague here is Gee." The senior with the goggles said. Gee snorted softly, the gigantic nose bobbing. "Well done young man. No one has ever been known to take down Heero Yuy, and certainly not so quickly as you've done. Would you like to release him and join us for breakfast at the base?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Duo said, his features hidden by the hood. "Um, I guess I'll be going…"

The elf released Heero, and backed away cautiously.

"I'm afraid you can't refuse this offer. Heero, summon Zero." Jay spoke.

"Hn." The cobalt eyed boy stood up, the sword in his hands starting to glow a piercing blue. Duo tensed, ready to flee, but his attention was fixed on the sword. Zero…the name and sword seemed so familiar, but where had he seen or heard of it before?

"Capture him."


End file.
